


Presque trop facile

by Thapphireth



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Manipulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: Mayuri Kurotsuchi est fier. Kisuke Urahara n'a aucun scrupule à utiliser ça à son avantage.





	Presque trop facile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flo_nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flo_nelja).



> J'ai écrit ce texte il y a fort longtemps dans le cadre d'un mème : j'avais une liste de personnages et les gens en piochaient un au hasard et demandaient un kink. Flo_nelja a demandé "mindfuck/manipulation", et c'est tombé sur Mayuri.
> 
> L'histoire se passe juste après la bataille de Karakura.

Le front appuyé sur ses avant-bras, les genoux déjà en partie brûlés par le frottement contre le plancher, Kisuke sourit. L'orgueil a toujours été le point faible de Mayuri. Il lui a suffi de se laisser blesser, puis de se mettre à l'écart en feignant l'embarras, pour réveiller une soif de reconnaissance qui après plus d'un siècle laisse le shinigami aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né humain. Une main crispée sur la blessure, un regard bas, faussement gêné, un frisson sensible sous les soins : le subterfuge était si simple que c'en fut presque décevant. Mais seul le résultat compte : Mayuri a jeté aux orties toute prétention de retenue et met toute son énergie, tout sont _talent_ , à le faire jouir. Kisuke en rirait de satisfaction si le sexe, les mains et le reiatsu de son ancien subordonné ne serraient sa gorge contre sa propre voix. Sa victoire n'est qu'en partie silencieuse cependant : les grognements de Mayuri lui disent bien assez clairement qu'il lui appartient.


End file.
